1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to a computing system and booting and code data pinning methods thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, applications of storage devices such as volatile memories and non-volatile memories have been propagated into mobile devices such as MP3 players, PMP, cellular phones, notebook computers, PDA, and the like. Such mobile devices generally require the storage devices to have a large volume in order to provide various functions, such as reproducing a moving picture.